


Someone You Loved

by WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup song, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Queen - Freeform, F/F, Heartbreak, Lots of Angst, Pre Curse relationship, Regina Mills - Freeform, Sad, Somone You Loved song, Songfic, angst angsty, at least they don't die, bar owner called bob, emma swan - Freeform, post curse break up, potential sequel, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars/pseuds/WrittenInTheSwanQueenStars
Summary: based on the song "Someone you Loved" by Lewis Capaldi. Regina and Emma are in a relationship pre curse breaking. Emma ends the relationship when she realises Regina really is the Evil Queen. How does regina respond to the breakup, and opening herself up to be left broken again.





	Someone You Loved

**Author's Note:**

> So I really love this song and the idea for it to be swan queen popped into my head. its my first time writing a angsty fic and im not too sure I have done it justice but I just had to write it.!  
> I DO NOT own the song and I DO NOT own the characters. The song is Someone You Loved - Lewis Capaldi, if you haven't checked it out do it! and the character obviously belong to Once Upon a Time ABC, Disney and Adam and Eddy!  
> ENJOY :D

**Someone You Loved**

 

Regina was a mess. She wished with all her heart she could go back to the moment she cast the curse and undo that terrible mistake. It had felt good at the time but now it had cost her everything she had held so dear. Henry. She had lost her son. And Emma. Thinking of Emma hurt. The curse had given her Emma but it had tragically taken her away. Well not the curse exactly, Regina thought to herself. It was Her. Herself being the Evil Queen.That had driven Emma and Henry away.

 

Regina thought back to the months following the saviours arrival in the town. They had flirted and boy was it hot. Regina thought about all the things that Emma did that riled her up and all the things Regina did to rile her up. Sure enough the feelings had bubbled over and they acted them. The sex was amazing. It was hot, lustful, needy. Sure enough it developed into something more and Regina felt herself slowly falling deeper and deeper in love with the blonde bombshell that had walked up her garden path all those moths ago muttering a single “hi”.

 

As the romance blossomed Regina was met with the heartbreaking decision. She knew that if she continued with the relationship the curse would break and it could potentially cost her everything. She took a big step and she told Emma everything. Emma initially brushed her off as indulging in Henry’s fantasy but when the curse broke on that fateful night after Regina uttered those three magic words everything changed.

* * *

 

_“Emma” Regina whispered towards the blonde who was drifting soundly into sleep following an evening of rather intense love making. “Hmm” the blonde responded cuddling up to her. “I Love You” Regina whispered for the first time._

 

* * *

 

Regina sat in her home office and poured herself another glass of cider. It hurt deep inside, when she thought back to those times. Regina closed her eyes and remembered how Emma responded to those three words.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Emmas eyes shot open and she looked deep into Reginas brown orbs. They were filled with emotion and love. She sat up and placed a hand on her lovers cheek, caressing it tenderly. “I love You too” she had whispered before leaning in and placing a loving kiss on the brunettes waiting lips._

 

* * *

 

Regina opened her eyes.The memory crushed her heart into a million pieces. What followed that tender moment was the worst thing Regina could ever imagine. Worse than killing her own father.

* * *

 

_Their lips touched and a blast of light emitted from the connection point. Emma leaned back caught off guard. “What was that?” She asked. Regina took a breath. “It was the curse. We broke it” Regina told her and Emma stared in disbelief. Then all of a sudden Emma shot out of the bed and anger flashed across her once calm features. “You are kidding me right!” She shouted at regina. Regina just looked at her and shook her head. “Im serious Emma. It was all true. The curse. Your parents. Me being” Regina stopped herself. Emma looked at her. “You are the evil Queen” Emma said the disgust evident in her voice. Regina tried to approach the blonde but was pushed away. “Stay away from me” Emma had screamed at regina and regina broke down on the bed as she watched Emma leave the room. “I love you” she whispered at the blondes retreating back._

 

* * *

 

Regina had finished the bottle. She stood up rather shakily and proceeded to find herself another bottle. The alcohol was the only thing that helped numb the pain. She was filled full of hate. Hate of herself for letting someone in. Hate for casting the curse. Emma used to help numb her pain. But now Regina didn’t have her.

 

Regina very rarely left the house. If she did she did it at the dead of night or crack of dawn when there was no-one around. She got her supplies and locked herself in her home.She had tried on numerous occasions to reach out to Emma. The curse had broken yet every had gone back to living their cursed lives, just with the knowledge that they were actual fairytale characters.

 

Everyone except Regina that was. She didn’t return as mayor. Unsurprisingly Snow had taken that role. Regina had tried calling Emma and had left a million voicemails, none which were returned.It made Regina fall deeper and deeper into despair. She just needed to know how the blonde was.

 

When Regina wasn’t drinking she often found herself playing the grand piano that was in the basement of her grand home. She had bought it for Henry to learn to play. Instead she had learnt to play it.

* * *

 

_Regina was down in the basement. She assumed that Emma and Henry were out. She had a secret obsession and she was petrified that someone would find out. Locked away in her basement was a grand piano. Every now and then regina would come down and play a song or two. The music helped her relax. She was halfway through playing her own composed piece of music when she heard a voice behind her._

_“thats beautiful” a voice called and regina looked around to find Emma standing t the foot of the stairs looking at her._

_“I didn’t know you played?” Emma had asked questioningly and Regina had told her all about how she had planned for Henry to learn it but had ended up learning it herself. Emma had said that regina liked sexy as hell when she played the piano. It soon became a thing both of them would share. Emma was the only person regina had shared her love for the piano for._

* * *

 

 

During the day Regina would play the piano and in the evening she would drink enough alcohol to numb her body enough she could sleep. It became a vicious cycle.

 

One night, about a month into her seclusion Regina decided that she would venture out of her hideout. She roamed the streets and witnessed first hand how everything had changed. For the most art she was ignored. It suited her fine. At least they didn’t want to kill her regina thought.

Somehow she found herself in the rabbit hole. She sat in the corner and drank. She observed everyone and slowly she gained tidbits of information about the town. She learnt about how Emma was doing. It seemed that things were hard on her. This made regina sad. She never wanted things to be and for Emma. She was proud to hear that Henry was doing well in school. He was the talk of the town, excelling in all his studies, which apparently now included Enchanted Forest skills.

 

Regina began frequently visiting the bar. She built up relationships with unusual people but none could help her forget about Emma. One night about a month into Regina venturing out she arrived at the bar. To was set up differently. She looked up at the stage and around. A poster on the wall informed her that it was an open mic night. She ordered her self a drink and sat in her usual seat in the corner and watched as the patrons arrived.

 

Reginas breath caught in her throat when she caught a glimpse of Blonde hair. 2 months it had been since Regina had seen any sight of the blonde and seeing her here on this night was not something she imagined. Going off the news form the locals Emma wasn’t one for going out. Regina sunk deeper into the shadows, hiding. She didn’t want to make the blonde uncomfortable.Instead she watched from afar. It had taken a while but Regina had realised that many Emma did deserve someone better than her.

 

“Are you going sing a song?” A voice broke her out of her thoughts. Regina looked up to find the owner looking at her with another drink. Regina accepted the drink and shook her head.

“No. I think it will be best if I stay here hidden away” she told him. He looked in Emmas direction. “She cares about you you know” He informed Regina. “Why else do you think no-one has caused you any harm. She stoped them” he told her before moving off to collect glasses. This made Regina think. Downing her drink she decided that she would sing a song. And she knew exactly what song it was going to be.

* * *

 

_“Would you ever consider playing for other people?” Emma had asked her one day after she had finished playing a soing. She had sung the lyrics shyly but was encouraged when Emma placed her hand on her leg. “You are amazing and I bet everyone would love to hear you” Emma had told her but regina shook her head. “You are the only person I trust enough to show this too” Regina had told her and Emma had let the topic drop._

* * *

 

Regina almost backed out of performing when she noticed snow and charming enter the bar and approach Emma. But she took a breathe and waited. Soon enough she heard Bob the owner introduce her. “Ladies and Gentleman don’t I have a special suprise for you all. Performing a song is our very own Regina Mills” and he clapped. Regina took a breathe before moving onto the stage and towards the piano. She had asked Bob to set it p for her to use. He was curious at the request but obliged.

 

Regina took a seat and flexed her fingers. She looked into the crowd and her eyes met Emma’s. Brown eyes stared into green as Regina started to play the piano. A gasp of sunrise was issued from nearly everyone. Everyone but Emma. Instead she smiled.

_“I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me. This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy….”_

Regina tried to put all her emotions into the song and direct them at Emma.

During her time at the piano she had started to make this song. It said everything about how she felt. __

_“I need somebody to heal. Somebody to know. Somebody to have. Somebody to hold. It's easy to say. But it's never the same. I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain.”_

Regina didn’t break eye contact with Emma as she started the chorus. Her voice was husky and full of raw emotion.

 

_“Now the day bleeds, Into nightfall, And you're not here, To get me through it all. I let my guard down. And then you pulled the rug. I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved.”_

As the song progressed Regina watched as Emmas emotions played out across her face.

_“I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to. This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you.”_

When Regina had written these lyrics she had thought about how hard it had been to sleep without Emma by her side.

 

_“Now, I need somebody to know. Somebody to heal. Somebody to have, Just to know how it feels. It's easy to say But it's never the same. I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape”_

Regina closed her eyes. Again with these lyrics Regina thought about how much Emma had helped her escape the reality that she was cursed and that she was unlovable. It was heartbreaking.

 

Regina opened her eyes and searched for Emma’s. They were still there, staring at her. She made eye contact and sang the next lyrics so emotionally that she could have sworn she saw tears in the eyes of some of the patrons _._

_“And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes. I fall into your arms I'll be safe in your sound 'til I come back around.”_

Regina often found herself dreaming about being in Emma’s arms. During those nights she felt warm and safe but that all evaporated when she woke up.

A tear escaped from Reginas eyes as she played the last chorus.

_“But now the day bleeds, Into nightfall. And you're not here. To get me through it all. I let my guard down, and then you pulled the rug. I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved”_

Regina openly let the tears fall. She felt them hit her hands as they floated across the keys.

“ _I let my guard down. And then you pulled the rug.._ ”

She looked at Emma deep in her eyes again as she whispered the last line.

_“I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved”._

Regina finished the song to a tremendous applause from the crowd. But she didn’t stop. She had made up her mind before. She would sing this song and then she would leave. Emma didn’t need her around. She needed a fresh start without the Evil Queen. Regina exited and made her way towards the car that bob was driving. “Where do you want to go?” He asked her as she buckled herself into the back seat. “To the town line please” she told him and he nodded.

 

As they drove away Regina took one look around. She had hoped that Emma would follow her out. As she looked out of the back window her eyes met green orbs. She smiled and turned to face forward. It was going to be hard but deep down Regina knew that it was best for both of them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So im curious to know what you all thought? Reviews? thoughts? let me know!  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
